stupid jinx
by markthenewkira
Summary: what happens when rigby once again has to suffer the wrath of mordecai's jinx MORBY content don't like don't read and if you read anyway please do tell me your opinions


It was a normal day at the park mordecai and Rigby were cleaning the fountain after their boss Benson had threatened to fire them, instead of picking up everything they just kept filling a trash bag full of cool things that they found in the fountain. This went on until mordecai and Rigby had spotted a twenty dollar bill.

"Aw cool" the duo said in unison.

Rigby managed to grab the bill first making mordecai a little jealous so he decided to play an all too familiar game.

"Jinx" mordecai stated pointing at Rigby causing the raccoon to go wide eyed.

"Aw what this again" Rigby said forgetting the rules for a second only for the blue jays fist to slam into his arm.

"Oooow" Rigby wined in pain only for his fist to connect with his arm again.

A tear slid down Rigby's cheek unnoticed by mordecai, Rigby knew he just needed to keep his mouth shut. The day carried on with mordecai brutally and mercilessly punching the raccoon every time a word came out of his mouth. This torture was never ending for Rigby the hits got harder which left a lot of bruises all over him thankfully they were hardly noticeable because of his fur.

The pain wasn't just physical but also hurt Rigby knowing the only one he looked up and unknown to anybody except for skips and Benson was the fact Rigby had feelings for his best friend. It has gone past joking and turned into complete abuse.

Rigby felt horrible his entire body ached and his mind would torment him with theories to why mordecai hated him and even convinced him that he deserved this. He didn't know how long he could handle this every time he was around mordecai he couldn't help but flinch at every movement and fight back the feeling to run away from the blue jay. They were on their final job which of course was washing off the graffiti from the shed, a paint can fell from the space Rigby had sat it on causing the raccoon to absentmindedly mumble curses at himself until he heard the chuckle of mordecai.

This was his signal saying it was time to get punched but he couldn't let it happen again. He jumped on all fours and took off as far away from mordecai as possible.

"Rigby!" mordecai called looking dumbfounded at what just took place.

(MORDECAI'S POV)

"Where could that raccoon be he needs to stop being selfish and learn to take a joke" mordecai said to himself as he walked around trying to find Rigby.

Just as he was about to turn around he heard whimpering from behind skips house. He walked around the corner only to see none other than Rigby, it almost broke mordecai's heart to see Rigby sobbing nonstop he looked almost broken. Mordecai remembered the whole reason he was looking for Rigby in the first place.

Rigby wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice mordecai's fist coming at him until it was too late but this one hit him right in the eye knocking him backward hitting his head hard against the corner of the window seal. Mordecai didn't realize what he had done until Rigby fell to the ground blood pouring out of his head. Rigby stood up too quickly trying to regain his balance, mordecai tried to help him only for Rigby to jump back falling to the ground crawling away the expression of fear plastered all over Rigby's face, that hurt mordecai knowing that Rigby was completely terrified of him what had he done. Rigby ran once again this time stumbling dizzily out of the park collapsing at the gates right in front of a blurry figure

Ch2.

(NORMAL POV)

Rigby woke up only find himself in a strange bed, he looked around to see dozens of electronics covering different shelves in an orderly manner. He was interrupted by the door opening and there stood none other than Jeremy. Rigby looked at him questioningly until the ostrich came a little closer checking the bandages that wrapped Rigby's torso, legs, arms and head making sure they were secure. Rigby flinched out of habit expecting to be punched, Jeremy noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Rigby are you ok…what happened to you man?" Jeremy asked the raccoon worriedly.

"Its mordecai he won't let up with this stupid jinx" Rigby admitted until he realized he just spoke and clamped a paw over his mouth.

Jeremy frowned now angry at the blue jay why would he do this to his best friend this is just cruel. He rubbed his temples frustrated, trying to figure out how to settle this.

"Rigby, Rigby, Rigby" Jeremy said un-jinxing the poor and terrified raccoon.

Rigby sighed in relief rubbing his sore shoulder remembering all the punches.

"Thank you" Rigby said softly looking up at the ostrich with curiosity.

"Why don't you go get a shower it will relax your sore muscles" Jeremy offered politely.

"Thanks man I really need one before I get to work" Rigby exclaimed opening up a little to the other.

"First door on the left" Jeremy exclaimed pointing to the hallway closest to Rigby.

Rigby nodded heading into the fairly large bathroom lined with just as many electronics. Rigby smirked at how predictable the cyber nerds that owned this house were, turning on the hot water and adjusting the temperature and stepping in. He relaxed at the heat hitting against his sore back even though it stung his cuts a little but he didn't mind it actually felt soothing.

Ch3.

That night mordecai awaited in the living room worriedly counting the minutes for the small raccoon to come home trying to keep himself from thinking about the fact that Rigby had been gone all day and the sun was already setting. What felt like an eternity later a red sports car pulled into the driveway and Rigby stepped out of the car wearing Jeremy's red hoody to keep Rigby from getting sick in the cold night air. The door unlatched and Rigby walked in waving goodbye to Jeremy and walking in stopping dead in his tracks seeing mordecai sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Rigby oh my god you are home I was so worried dude what happened" mordecai question walking forward causing Rigby to back away until the poor raccoon had backed into a wall now trapped by mordecai.

Rigby couldn't look him in the eyes not after the torment he went through.

"Come on Rigby talk to me" mordecai pleaded wanting to make up for the pain he caused Rigby.

Rigby shrunk away tears feeling his eyes slightly remembering the sadistic grin mordecai always had when he hit the raccoon. Mordecai hated this situation he hated seeing that fear in Rigby's eyes and knowing he was the one who caused it. Rigby felt the hot tears streaming down his face why did mordecai make things so complicated, he wanted to run far away yet at the same time never wanted to move closer and never let go.

Rigby felt like he was playing with fire he knows he will get burned but the warmth of the flame will heat up his heart.

"m-mordecai" Rigby whispered just barely audible to the blue jay

Mordecai pulled Rigby to a hug hoping to calm him down, Rigby stiffened but soon relaxed and leaned into the hug. Mordecai didn't know exactly what came over him first he was hitting Rigby nonstop and now he has his arms wrapped around and enjoying the closeness of the other, it just felt right to hold him like this. Rigby looked up at mordecai an absentmindedly raised up connecting their lips.

Mordecai was froze in place from shocked he could do or say anything, he didn't do anything when Rigby pulled away and ran out of the door in a panicked demeanor. Rigby rushed out the door to the only place he could think of.

(Cliff hanger)

Ch.4

He wanted to go hang out with chad and Jeremy but it was late and they were on a date either that or they made it home and were doing something Rigby wasn't too keen on walking in on. He knocked on the door only to get no answer that was until he remembered skips was on a date as well. Rigby cursed to himself for being the only person he knows who can't even be with the one he likes because the guy he likes is completely straight.

He laid up against the door tears falling to the ground the full moon being the only company for him. He remembered the kiss that he gave mordecai, it was almost perfect mordecai's lips were so warm and sent a shiver down his spine just thinking about them. He touched his lips still feeling the heat from the kiss upon them, they craved for more but that probably would ever happen the only kiss he would probably kiss is mordecai's fist when he got home.

"Rigby!" mordecai called out running up to the raccoon.

Rigby shuddered in fear not bothering to look up to see the hate in mordecai's eyes. Mordecai made it up to the sobbing mess of a raccoon and gently cupped his cheek forcing a scared Rigby to face him. Rigby was shocked when a pair of familiar lips connected with his but soon he didn't care he just closed his eyes and melted into the kiss like butter in mordecai's hands.

Mordecai deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into Rigby's mouth exploring every inch of the wet cavern that tasted very similar to coffee, honey, and an unrecognizably sweet taste that mordecai has never tasted in his life. Unfortunately both boys needed oxygen so mordecai pulled away panting heavily looking back at Rigby's dazed look. Mordecai chuckled at Rigby's almost stoned look.

"look man I have to be honest I am oblivious, stupid, and probably going to fail at being a boyfriend but…I want to give it a try because…I care about you R-Rigby I was just too stupid to see it" mordecai said a blush creeping on his face

Tears of joy and relief filled Rigby's eyes he must have been the happiest raccoon alive at this point, to have his lifelong crush actually be the one to ask you out it was the dream. Rigby nodded knowing if he tried to talk he would squeal like a school girl the tackle mordecai into a bone crushing hug which might kill his new boyfriend. Mordecai chuckled seeing Rigby through Rigby's fake serious demeanor at the hyperactive personality underneath.

Mordecai hugged Rigby planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you rigbone" mordecai said smiling picking up Rigby and carrying him back to the house.

"I love you to mordecai and don't worry you will get the real rigbone soon enough" Rigby stated pulling his face from mordecai's chest to wink at the blue jay.

Mordecai's face heated up like a Christmas tree making the raccoon laugh hysterically

Ch5 (explicit)

Mordecai and Rigby entered the room before mordecai locked the door and sat Rigby on the bed.

"Now take that jacket off" mordecai ordered in a serious tone.

"What why?" Rigby asked confused at mordecai sudden mood change.

"Just do it man" mordecai said lowering his head a little trying to hide the apparent blush.

Realization hit Rigby remembering it was Jeremy's, mordecai was jealous he mustn't have heard about Jeremy dating chad yet. An evil idea went through his head, he waited for mordecai to look back up at him before he began to slowly slide the shirt off making grunting noises teasing mordecai. Mordecai blushed when Rigby began to crawl on all fours to the edge of the bed where he was standing his face level with his crotch as he threw the jacket in the dirty clothes hamper that Benson ordered them to put in their room.

Rigby grabbed mordecai by the wing pulling him onto the bed before climbing on top of him sitting directly on his crotch, pulling his into another heated kiss. Mordecai griped Rigby's waist out of reflex when Rigby began to grind against him, both guys were so turned on they couldn't take it anymore they needed each other NOW! Mordecai kissed down Rigby's neck leaving small hickeys that even his fur couldn't cover up.

Rigby moaned turning his neck so mordecai could have more room and now he began to feel mordecai's erection press against him making his blush go from pink to a dark crimson. Rigby kissed down mordecai's chest until it reached down to his now fully hard member. Mordecai couldn't hold back the shocked gasp when he felt the wet warmth of Rigby's mouth engulf all eight inch cock.

Rigby chuckled and licked the slit tracing circled on the tip with his tongue eagerly lapping up the pre-cum that dripped from mordecai's shaft. This was the very moment Rigby had fantasized about for years, and now he had mordecai all to himself. Mordecai's toes curled at the sensation Rigby was giving him, he had never felt anything like it in his life then again he has never made it this far with anybody.

Rigby pulled off of mordecai's cock just when he was about to cum much to mordecai's complaints before he walked over to the drawer beside his trampoline pulling out a half full bottle of blue raspberry lube. Mordecai was shocked at how eager and in control Rigby was at this moment it was turning him on. Rigby poured a generous amount of lube into his paw before he slid two digits into his entrance giving mordecai a full view.

Mordecai blushed at the show in front of him he couldn't wait to finally take Rigby as his own. Rigby moaned and grunted sliding the third digit inside of himself. Mordecai pulled Rigby back on top of his lap smirking at Rigby's surprised expression. Rigby recollected himself and gripped onto mordecai's cock bringing it up to his hole preparing for penetration.

He slowly sat down sinking onto mordecai's length grunting in the extreme amount of pleasure and pain. Mordecai was using all of his might trying not to thrust into Rigby until he was ready. After a few minutes they Rigby was ready and he had already started to ride mordecai allowing mordecai's cock to slide in and out of him rapidly and slightly grazing his prostate.

Mordecai couldn't take it anymore Rigby was just teasing now and this was the last straw. Mordecai flipped Rigby over to where he was on top facing the very flushed raccoon, mordecai smiled and kissed Rigby before pulling all the way out and thrusting back in aiming directly on Rigby's prostate. Rigby moaned in pleasure mordecai smiled as he continued to pound into Rigby fast deep and hard.

Rigby grabbed his own neglected erection stroking it only for mordecai to swat his paw away and grip it with his wing before continuing what Rigby started. Rigby wrapped his legs around mordecai's waist encouraging him to go deeper in which mordecai happily obliged. He loved the feeling of this the feeling of being this close to Rigby, and the fact that he can call Rigby his.

Rigby was so close to the edge and so was mordecai, one final synchronized moan before Rigby came spilling over his chest and stomach and mordecai emptied himself deep inside of him marking Rigby as his. Mordecai rolled over onto the bed pulling Rigby close to him.

"Rigby…that was incredible" mordecai said through heavy pants looking down into Rigby's emerald eyes.

"Yeah…I still can't believe it happened" Rigby smiled squealing the last part looking back into mordecai's blue eyes.

Mordecai chuckled at Rigby's cute side before kissing Rigby's forehead. Rigby hid his face in mordecai's chest hiding his blush.

"You are too cute" mordecai teased only to feel Rigby gently bite his chest as a warning to shut up.

"Stop talking" Rigby mumbled gently hitting mordecai's chest.

"JEBUS I love you" mordecai said chuckling stroking behind Rigby's ear.

(JEBUS: Jesus' derpy brother)

Rigby looked up shocked to actually hear mordecai say that to him. Mordecai looked at Rigby's shocked face worried he screwed up somehow. The thought was pushed out of his head when his oxygen was cut off by a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too!" Rigby squealed with joy that mordecai loved him back.

This had to be the best day of his life even though it started out shitty and it was all due to a stupid jinx. Mordecai smiled softly at Rigby's excitement glad to see him happy, he felt horrible for hurting Rigby like that and now he plans to make up for it. Rigby started to say something only for mordecai to peck him on the lips.

Rigby was dazed for a second before he tried to repeat what he was going to say only for it to happen again. Rigby caught on after the third attempted which made him groan in frustration and cross his arms pouting. Mordecai chuckled and kissed Rigby's forehead loving the blush spreading across his lovers face.

"Mooordecaiii sthap!" Rigby whined gently hitting mordecai's chest.

"Ok, ok now tell me what you were trying to say" mordecai said letting his chuckles die down.

I-I was just gonna say t-thank you…for loving me "Rigby said timidly playing with mordecai's fingers not daring to look up t mordecai.

Mordecai couldn't help but feel his chest clinch at those words he always hated when Rigby talked like this. Rigby just didn't know how great he was I mean sure he could be annoying at times but it was in a cute way.

"Rigby you shouldn't act like it is such a hassle to love you, it isn't like I had to pull my teeth out or anything, you are funny, relatable, caring when you want to be, and I can't forget that you are really handsome" mordecai said winking at the last part.

Rigby smiled up at mordecai before kissing his cheek "thanks mordo."

Mordecai smiled pulling Rigby closer before drifting off to sleep, soon after Rigby followed Mordecai's actions.

THE END


End file.
